1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to weed spraying devices and more specifically it relates to a spot sprayer for tall weeds in short crops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous weed spraying devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to produce fine jets of liquid herbicides that are discharged from pressurized containers to destroy the weeds. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.